Preserving
'''Preserving '''is the fifty-one episodes of Linguistics Adventure. Plot Rex builds with his cybernetic droid power, with his abilities to use it for his own will. He and his men ask Rex about, what he wants. Rex plan is to get 5 Powers of Infinite with the colors of the energy power combining it to becoming dangerous to create something. DX captured the CIA files and many other agents like Felix to transfer it to his database. CIA lose their files from DX, as his plan is to expose the CIA from their operation which could comprise them from their missions. Nathan does science work with Doctor Oswald, as he helps Doctor with the experiments. Boyce and Harold inform Nathan that the CIA files have been gone and tortured, as Nathan goes with them to find out, as he calls out, Selena Crow message. Rex battle enemy with stones, who is guarding the Power Of Infinite. With his men helping with the fight ahead, Rex destroys the enemy, who is stoned to fight against them. They fight their way against traps, as Rex retrieve the first energy stone, half of the island was covered in lava as they escaped. Rex succeeded in his mission, with the energy that he collected. Nathan sees that other CIA members have been captured, as Felix has been taken by DX to expose him. Nathan is not happy, He got a contract by Natalie, as they already there in Mire city broadcast building with Magnus and Dax battling against DX men, as they cut the power as DX nearly expose the CIA. Natalie battles DX in the elevator, as Magnus and Dax battle against DX's men and got what he wanted. Natalie battles DX in a long fight as she got the upper hand with her ability after she is nearly defeated by DX's gadgets and weapons. Felix thanks Natalie for saving him, as she knows it's part of the family. Nathan meets Selena after he protected the CIA from more threats. Selena feels like, Nathan loves her as he felt the same for Selena when she is alone. Nathan cuddles and brings her to his home. Rex laughs as he got the first piece, as DX distracted them to expose the CIA but failed. Rex did enough as he looks for more people to work, to distract Nathan and others. Rex's men know they don't know yet, as he hopes it stays that way to unlock something dangerous to unleash a great creation of his own. Episode Moments * Rex search is for the 5 Power of Infinity * Nathan's team protect the CIA from other threats * Natalie and others stop DX from exposing from the CIA * Rex got the first energy piece of the 5 Power Of Infinity Characters * Nathan Underwood * Felix Underwood * Natalie Underwood * CIA * Boyce Frost * Harold Fox * Doctor Oswald * Selena Crow * Dax * Magnus Farrell Villain * Rex Barton * Rex's Order * DX Links Trivia * Rex plans to use it, after learning from the scientist, years ago * DX despise the CIA, as he knows about their operations * Nathan and Selena's relationship got bigger, after Chandler's defeat * Dax and Magnus ranked up to Segreant and Captain Naming And Translations See Also Category:Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Episodes Category:Linguistics Adventure: Season Three Episodes Category:Written By Greg Weisman Category:Directed By Jamie Thomason